moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nashar (Mroczne Wojny)
Nashar - a dokładniej Nashar'Lar, głowa rodu Larów, obecnie najpotężniejszego rodu Archontów Cesarstwa Norikiańskiego, jego najstarszy obecnie żyjący członek, a także jeden z najpotężniejszych, najbardziej wpływowych i bez wątpienia najgroźniejszych, elfich magów Cesarstwa. Metodyczny w działaniach, pewny siebie, bezkompromisowy, a także zdeterminowany i bezwzględny, zdecydowanie preferujący wojskowe podejście, zarówno do wychowania, jak i do doboru swoich pracowników. Według wielu Nashar jest wręcz przesadnym perfekcjonistą, jednak jego podejście sprawia, że tylko najlepsi mogą zasilać szeregi zarówno jego kręgu, jak i jego armii. Potężny i surowy, Nashar budzi grozę zarówno w sercach wrogów jak i sojuszników, niewiele jest osób, które mogą czuć się bezpiecznie w towarzystwie Pierwszego Archonta. Historia Droga Nashara na szczyt nie była wcale prosta. Członkowie rodu Larów, słynął z iście spartańskiego podejścia do wychowywania swych potomków i tolerują w linii swej krwi tylko takich, którzy obdarzeni są naturalnym darem magicznym. O tym jak rygorystyczne jest wymaganie potencjału magicznego w rodzie Lar, oraz jak wielki jest ich strach przed tym, że którykolwiek członek ich rodu, mógł stać się kimś innym niż Archontem, nie wspominając już o jakimkolwiek pretendowaniu do miana głowy rodu, jest fakt że chociaż Nashar był oficjalnie najstarszym synem swych rodziców, zdecydowanie nie był pierworodnym. Nashar, podobnie jak reszta synów i córek swego rodu, nie zna pojęcia dzieciństwa. Od najmłodszych lat był uczony dyscypliny, porządku, stawiano mu co raz to nowe wymagania. Początkowo na jego zajęcia składały się lekcje gramatyki i dykcji pod okiem matki, oraz forsowne treningi fizyczne, wykonywane w myśl ojcowskiej tezy, że "wysiłek ciała hartuje umysł", ile w tym stwierdzeniu było prawdy, nie wiadomo, wiadomo za to że kiedy w wieku siedmiu lat u Nashara ujawnił się dar magiczny, nie miał on najmniejszych problemów z wypowiadaniem formuł magicznych kilka chwil po ich usłyszeniu, a których nauczenie się innym dzieciom w jego wieku zajmowało tygodnie. Widząc postępy zarówno w nauce magii jak i operowania bronią, ojca Nashar'a rozpierała prawdziwa duma, zgodnie z jego nadziejami, chłopak zapowiadał się na godnego następce głowy rodu. Z czasem do jego obowiązków doszła nauka teoretyki militarnej, oraz kwartalne wypady w celu nabrania doświadczenia, w planowaniu akcji na niewielką skalę, a także obycia z bronią i co ważniejsze, śmiercią którą to młody chłopak miał nieść od początku do końca swych dni. Kiedy Nashar pretendował do rangi Archonta, stało się coś czego mężczyzna nigdy nie spodziewałby się po swoim ojcu. Sprowadził on do swego domu dziewczynę, co prawda elfkę czystej krwi, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że była to wówczas zwykła wywłoka przywleczona z Finon Miru. Jeszcze większe zdziwienie malowało się na twarzy Nashar'a, kiedy ojciec zakomunikował, że w nagrodę za uwolnienie jego i jego rodu od klątwy w postaci jednego z młodszych synów, dziewczyna otrzyma pełne szkolenie magiczne i wychowanie w jego domu. Tak właśnie Nashar, poznał Sorvinę, młodą, niepozorną elfkę, która w przyszłości miała stać się jedną z najpotężniejszych alchemiczek w historii swojej rasy. Wychowany w duchu dyscypliny i powagi, mężczyzna bardzo często dążył na zwarcie z dziewczyną, poniżając ją i naśmiewając się z jej zdolności magicznych, co paradoksalnie zdeterminowało ją do pilnej nauki i przykładania się do każdego danego jej wyzwania. W rezultacie szkolona znacznie krócej czarownica, stała się Archontką w zaledwie kilka lat, po swoim przyszłym mężu. Nashar i Sovrina przez długi czas mieli potężne problemy ze znalezieniem wspólnego języka. Ponieważ dzielili jeden dom dosyć często się widywali, na domiar złego, dziewczyna zamieszkała w komnacie brata Nashara, któremu odebrała życie, a która mieściła się bardzo niedaleko komnat najstarszego z synów. W rezultacie nie było dnia aby nie dochodziło między nimi do żadnego starcia. Naturalnie głównym problemem było tutaj pochodzenie i lekkie podejście dziewczyny do życia. Sytuacja jednak zmieniła się, na skutek bardzo drastycznych wydarzeń. Jednego dnia, w ciągu jednej bitwy, ojciec Nashara został zabity w czasie nagłego ataku dziwnej zmutowanej bestii, która to zaatakowała go w czasie jednego ze szkoleniowych wypadów, na który udał się z jednym z młodszych synów Archonta, matka natomiast została otruta, w czasie wizyty u jednej ze swych przyjaciółek, sama kobita którą odwiedzała, również została zamordowana w ten sposób. Tak właśnie zaczęła się rywalizacja Lar'ów i Agzanów. Nashar udowodnił winę głowy rodu Agzanów w śmierci swojej matki i ojca, na skutek czego odpowiedzialny elf został ścięty, w rezultacie oba słynące ze swej potęgi rody utraciły władców. Był to dla obu potężny cios, z którego podniesienie się trwało latami. W czasie tych lat obie strony starały się wyeliminować się nawzajem, szczując się prawem, przekupionymi urzędnikami, lub po prostu nasyłając na siebie zamachowców. W tym okresie Nashar i Sorvina zbliżyli się do siebie, głównie z powodu empatii jaką emanowała dziewczyna, która z czasem stała się mistrzynią trucicielek, podczas gdy jej przyszły mąż awansował do rangi arcymistrza magów śmierci. Wkrótce na świat przyszło ich pierwsze dziecko, a potem także kilkoro kolejnych, samo małżeństwo miało stać się natomiast jednym z najgroźniejszych duetów w historii państwa. Obecnie Nashar jako pierwszy Archont słynie ze swego okrucieństwa na polu walki i szacunku zdobytego krwią i potem wśród żołnierzy. Mało kto wie jednak, jak wiele byłby gotów poświęcić dla dobra swych najbliższych. Wygląd Nashar podobnie jak większość elfów, już dawno zatrzymał się w swych procesach starzenia, przez co tak samo jak wielu swoich pobratymców, jest starcem w ciele młodzieńca. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że liczne walki, pojedynki i insze starcia, stoczone przez mężczyznę, zostawiły na nim wiele widocznych gołym okiem zmian. Nashar to bardzo poważny elf, wygląda dużo dojrzalej od większości, pozornie wiecznie młodych pobratymców. Podobnie jak w ich przypadku, jego ciało jest doskonale wyrzeźbione, dominuje tutaj figura atletyczna, tyle tylko że w wypadku tego mężczyzny, wynika ona z ciągłej walki o przetrwanie, czy to na arenie politycznej czy na prawdziwym polu bitwy. Jego ciało już dawno zdążyło obiec od ideału młodocianych dziewcząt, doskonale wie, że już same aspekty fizyczne odrzucą jakąkolwiek inną partnerkę, nie wspominając o jego ciężkim charakterze, co wraz z miłością i szczerym oddaniem, świetnie trzyma go przy jego nadal bardzo atrakcyjnej, chociaż nieco zakompleksionej ostatnimi czasy żonie. Charakter Gdyby chcieć jakoś scharakteryzować Nashara, chyba najprościej byłoby powiedzieć, że jest on typowym Lar'em. Wymagający, bezwzględny, perfekcjonista, będący jednocześnie surowym, ale także sprawiedliwym nauczycielem dla swoich synów. Nashar nie znosi partactwa, chodzenia na łatwiznę, osobiście dobiera nawet służbę sprzątającą w swym domu. Nashar nie wybacza potknięć, nie jest jednak szaleńcem, rozumie że ktoś na początku edukacji czy szkolenia może nie pojmować pewnych rzeczy, gniew poznaje jednak każdy kto celowo miga się od pracy czy odpowiedzialności. Rzeczą której Archont zdecydowanie najbardziej nienawidzi, z pewnością jest jednak zdrada, tą każe okrutnymi, bolesnymi, przykładnymi a nieraz nawet widowiskowymi karami, które zrobiły mu reputację potwora, w oczach wielu ludzi. Nshar'owi wcale to jednak nie przeszkadza, wizerunek okrutnika, zapewnia mu posłuch zarówno wśród towarzyszy jak i przeciwników. Archont doskonale wie, że im większą grozę będzie budził, tym mniej głupców ośmieli się stanąć na jego drodze. Wyposażenie Nashar chociaż jest głównie magiem, jest także zaprawionym w bojach wojownikiem, wielokrotnie prowadzącym armie elfów do walki, musi więc on posiadać swój zaufany ekwipunek, towarzyszący mu w każdej bitwie. Nashar zna każdy każdy element swej zbroi, każde zagięcie na zdobieniach swego oręża, doskonale wie jak będzie zachowywał się jego wierzchowiec, a znając siebie, dzięki swemu doświadczeniu bojowemu, doskonale wie jak zapanować nad przeciwnikiem i narzucić mu ustalony przez siebie rytm walki. To wszystko, w połączeniu z jego zdolnościami, czyni Archonta morderczym przeciwnikiem, z którym może się mierzyć bardzo nieliczna grupa osób. - Ard'Aryje - zwana też zbroją przeklętych. Ten specyficzny pancerz został utworzony z użyciem trzech technik. Każdy element tego pancerza, został wykonany przez elfich mistrzów rzemiosła, co już czyniło go doskonałą ochroną, zgodnie z zaleceniami, rzemieślnicy hartowali pancerz w miksturach sporządzanych przez bractwo Srebrnej Dłoni, czyniąc go w ten sposób znacznie bardziej aktywnym magicznie. Następnie każdy element zbroi został pokryty magicznymi pieczęciami, o różnych zastosowaniach. Większość z nich ma za zadanie ułatwiać zapanowanie nad sporymi ilościami uwalnianej energii magicznej, dzięki czemu Archont może miotać swe potężne zaklęcia obszarowe bez obawy o przeładowanie mocą. Inne to najzwyklejsze w świecie runy ochronne, zwiększające wytrzymałość samego pancerza, dzięki czemu wytrzyma on znacznie potężniejsze ciosy, niż standardowa zbroja tego typu. Ostatnim dość nielicznym, ale bardzo przydatnym elementem są pieczęci zwiększające siłę fizyczną, dzięki temu Archont nie musi się aż tak skupiać na sile fizycznej, a może się poświęcać ćwiczeniom odpowiednich technik walki. Złożona z wielu elementów zbroja, dzięki swej konstrukcji, wykorzystującej kolejne zachodzące na siebie płyty, nie ogranicza zbytnio ruchów Nashara w walce, a na pewno nie tak jak mogłoby się wydawać. Jest to jednak pancerz stworzony głównie dla maga i tą funkcje pełni doskonale, a dzięki swojemu projektowi działa demoralizująco na wrogich wojowników. - Yer'Naradi - jest to partyzana używana przez Pierwszego Archonta. Podobnie jak Ard'Aryje jej konstrukcja była wieloetapowa, a końcowy efekt czyni ją orężem wyjątkowym. Rdzeń broń stanowi podany odpowiedniej obróbce, długi kryształ przywieziony z Pieśni Szkła. Sam rdzeń został zatopiony w formie wypełnionej magicznie aktywną stalą, co w rezultacie uczyniło broń. Dzięki temu broń jest nie tylko śmiertelnie groźnym orężem pozwalającym trzymać wroga na dystans w czasie walki, ale także może znacznie łatwiej przesyłać moc samego Archonta, czyniąc ją o wiele groźniejszą niż byłaby normalnie. Nałożono na nią wiele run, których głównym celem było zmniejszenie ciężaru broni i uczynienie jej niewrażliwą na magie światła, dzięki temu Archont może z łatwością jedną ręką władać bronią, której większość żołnierzy nie będzie w stanie dzierżyć zbyt długo obiema dłoniami, a dodatkowo kontrować ataki wykonywane białą magią, na którą jak każdy Norikianin, jest wyjątkowo wrażliwy. - Ahair - stworzony przez Sorvinę wierzchowiec Nashara, jest bardziej zaliczany do wyposażenia niż do kompanów czy pupilków mężczyzny. Ten szalony koń był od najmłodszych lat poddawany okrutnym eksperymentom, a całe jego ciało zostało dosłownie wypełnione energią czarnej magii. W rezultacie Nashar otrzymał od swej żony wierzchowca, który pędzić tygodniami przez każdy typ terenu i nie poczuje zmęczenia, którego kły przebiją się przez rycerską zbroje, a zatruta ślina nawet jedną kroplą sprowadzi okrutną śmierć na przeciwnika. Koń najczęściej przebywa w stajniach Archonta, a zjawia się tylko kiedy jego pan naprawdę go potrzebuje, stając się z nim wówczas jednym z najbardziej przerażających widoków, jaki mogą zobaczyć mieszkańcy Fiary. Zdolności Nashar to osoba, której należy się bać, nie tylko przez jego doświadczenie w walce, ale przede wszystkim, przez jego ogromny potencjał magiczny. Na swym koniu może ścigać przeciwnika po całej wyspie, poprowadzić dumną szarżę na szeregi wroga, jego partyzana może masakrować wrogich żołnierzy, a pancerz zniesie ogromną liczbę uszkodzeń, lecz to nie jego wyposażenie budzi grozę innych. Kiedy Nashar kroczy przez szeregi przeciwników, a ci ginął nim zbliżą się do niego na odległość celnego trafienia z kuszy, kiedy szkielety zabitych powstają przeciwko swym braciom i rzucają się na wrogów, wtedy każdy uświadamia sobie z jaką potęgą ma do czynienia. - Magia śmierci - Nashar to prawdziwy arcymistrz tej gałęzi czarnej magii, z jej użyciem jest w stanie sprowadzać niespodziewaną śmierć na każdego przeciwnika, czy to przez wyssanie z niego życia, czy przez pociski uśmiercające, wywołujące u wrogów najróżniejsze obrażenia śmiertelne. Archontowi nie są też obce zaklęcia obszarowe działające na tej samej zasadzie. Przez te zdolności Nashar często jest nazywany Żniwiarzem, bądź jednoosobową armią, gdyż potrafi samodzielnie wyrządzić więcej zniszczeń magicznie, niż cała armia oblężeniem. - Nekromancja - Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Nashar skoro potrafi uśmiercać całe zastępy przeciwników, z pewnością będzie potrafił też postawić ich potem na nogi jako swoje marionetki. Chociaż Archont zdecydowanie preferuje zabijanie przeciwników własnymi rękoma, nie zawaha się skorzystać z pomocy kościanych sługusów, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. - Klątwa Obdzieracza - chociaż należy ona do domeny śmierci, zdecydowanie warto poświęcić jej trochę czasu. Jest ona autorskim wymysłem Nashara i tylko on, oraz krąg jego najbardziej zaufanych uczniów wiedzą jak wywoływać to zaklęcie. Zaklęcie działa na następującej zasadzie; Archont wraz z kręgiem swych magów zbierają moc magiczną, która dzięki odpowiedniej inkantacji, zmienia się w oddech śmierci, przenikający ciała wrogów i ogołacający je aż do kości. Przeciwnicy są dosłownie obdzierani ze swych ciał i czują każde oderwanie swej tkanki. Zwykle uwolniony impuls magiczny jest w stanie przerwać działanie każdej klątwy nieumarłych. Sytuacja wygląda jednak jeszcze gorzej jeśli zaklęcia użyć na demonach, te zostają bowiem rozerwane całkowicie, zwykle przez swoje powiązanie z czarną magią, która dodatkowo wzmacnia zaklęcie. Nashar nie podąża jednak drogą alchemika, ani przywoływacza uważa bowiem, że dużo lepiej jest osobiście uśmiercać wrogów i umieć obronić się samemu, niż polegać na zastępach bezrozumnych stworów, które ostatecznie mogą zawieść. Archont woli mieć pretensje tylko do siebie, niż do otaczającej go straży, w przypadku swojej śmierci.Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mężczyzna